papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 (PM)
Chapter 6: Dark Days in Flower Fields Chapter 6 is relatively straight forward and is one of the least broken chapters in the game. Movement is critical throughout the chapter as it is filled with enemies that can easily first strike Mario. The chapter is home to Lakilester, who is the most broken partner in the game. The Chapter boss, Huff n Puff, is also a major run killer. Basic Tricks and Movement Strategies Avoiding Encounters in Chapter 6 Chapter 6 contains both some of the easiest and most difficult encounters to avoid in the game. Notable difficult encounters include the Bzzap after the Bubble Berry Plant, and the Bzzap and Ruff Puff encounters on southwestern path leading to Posie and the crystal tree, which is commonly referred to as "the room of death". The following tutorials display optimal movement strategies for avoiding encounters in Chapter 6: * Middle Right Path * Lower Left Path: Lure the Bzzap out and spin around him. Lure the Ruff Puff down and spin up and around the Ruff Puff. * Lower Right Path * Middle Right Path * Upper Left Path * Toad Town Tunnels * Upper Right Path Cloud Manipulation for S. Jump Charge After taking the beanstalk elevator to Cloudy Climb, all categories will obtain the S. Jump Charge badge. You can manipulate the location of the moving cloud that takes you to S. Jump Charge by exiting and reentering into Huff n Puff's room. This will cause the cloud to be rising from the ground when you reach it, as opposed to Huff n Puff Lag On some consoles to specify which consoles there is a significant amount of lag when power bouncing on Huff n Puff. The lag is caused by Huff's ability that spawns up to 10 Tuff Puffs as a result of being damaged. Once this cap of 10 Tuff Puffs is met, addtional damage will cause new Tuff Puffs to spawn that will replace the old Tuff Puffs. Because Mario does large amounts of damage with the S. Jump Charge and Power Bounce combo, a large amount of Tuff Puffs will be spawning and despawning in a short amount of time, lagging the game and increasing the timing window between power bounce action commands. English Softlock glitch If you used sequenced breaking like in All Cards, when delivering the seeds to Minh T. if you do not put in the Yellow Seed last, the game will softlock on English. Huff N. Puff Smack Crash (N64 Only) If Huff N. Puff has 1 HP left and there are no Tuff Puffs onscreen, performing an Uncharged Smack will crash the game. The crash handler screen (if on English) will display a TLB (Translation Look Aside Buffer) On Store error. The crash is the result of the slower smack animation interfering with his death animation which crashes the game. Also if there are enough Tuff Puffs onscreen, performing a strong Sushie Tidal Wave will overload the game which crashes every version. Stryder7x's video: Skips and Glitches Early Lakilester (AKA Early Laki) Early Lakilester is a glitch that allows Mario to bypass the bubble berry fetch quest, giving him access to the top left path in Flower Fields immediately after entering Chapter 6. This glitch uses an Out of Bounds Loading Zone Storage to skew marios entry from the hub of Flower Fields. After performing the glitch, Mario is able to proceed directly to Lakilester. Early Lakilester is exclusive to the any% category. * See Early Lakilester * See Loading Zone Storage Blue House Skip - Lakilester Clip The Blue House Skip Lakilester Clip allows Mario to regain access to the Blue House without having to do actual Blue House Skip. This glitch is currently exclusive to the any% no wrong warp category. * See Blue House Skip * See Lakilester Clipping Clippy Boots Clippy Boots is a glitch that allows Mario to obtain the Ultra Boots without having the Ultra Hammer. Mario begins by doing a glitch known as clippy, which causes his hitbox to become glitched and allows him to clip through walls. Mario then is able to get on top of the metal block blocking the entry way to the Ultra Boots room, and can use lakilester to teleport into the loading zone. Clippy Boots is used in both the All Cards and All Bosses categories. * See Clippy Boots * See Clippy Peach Warp Peach Warp is a glitch that allows Mario to trigger the next chronological Peach cutscene, therefore allowing Mario to skip to the end of the current chapter. This glitch is used to skip the majority of Chapter 6 and all of Chapter 7 in any%, and is used to skip the majority of Chapter 7 in All Cards. Peach Warp is banned in any% no wrong warp. * See Peach Warp * See Lakilester Clipping Bosses/Required Fights Category:Paper Mario chapters